1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension-type grouting liquid for injection into a ground containing, as a main ingredient, slag or water glass or sodium aluminate in addition to the slag, or, if necessary, cement and/or dispersant in addition to said mixture, and particularly, to such a suspension-type grouting liquid for injection into a ground which shows high strength of consolidation in spite that it shows low viscosity and long gellation time, and moreover, which is excellent in long duration strength of consolidation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A water glass-type suspension grout which is composed of adding cement into water glass, is well known in the past. In this case, if the grout is adjusted to a long gellation time for improving the penetrative property, the strength of consolidation lowered, and moreover, long duration strength of consolidation is, also lacked.
Then, the grout of cement-water glass having low mol ratio is newly proposed, which is possible to be adjusted to a long gellation time.
But, it also shows the gellation time of merely several minutes to ten minutes, and thus, the penetrative property thereof is not satisfied. Moreover, in this case, the cement and water glass can not be satisfactorily mixed, and thus, the reaction between them is not completely accomplished, and as a result thereof, the long stabilization of the consolidated material can not be obtained in the ground.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a grouting liquid for injection into a ground, which shows high strength of consolidation in spite of having a long gellation time and low viscosity, and which is excellent in penetration property and in long duration strength of consolidation, and moreover, which overcomes disadvantages associated with the above-described prior art.